Romance of the Sea
by LunaNoire93
Summary: "What would you give to be with the one you love?" That is the question asked to Diana, the Princess of the Mermaid Kingdom in the Jasmine Sea. She had fallen in love with a human Prince and longs to be with him. But Mermaid Law forbids all contact with the Upworlders (humans). And she is engaged to a Prince in the neighboring kingdom! Will is a girl in love to do? Will she give up
1. Chapter 1

Diana was sitting in a crescent shaped rock in a cove she called Quiet Crescent because she went there when she wanted to be alone. She needed to get away from the loud, bustling, glittering palace, which was her home. Diana was the Princess and the glittering jewel of the Jasmine Sea. If she could have chosen her life, Diana would have loved to be born an ordinary citizen and not have to worry about her future. She wouldn't have fights with her father over her hobbies, bad habits like sneaking out, or most importantly choosing her fiancée.

Since she was born, Diana has been engaged to Prince Alexander from the White Mist Sea. It was an arrangement made by their parents, as it had been done for many generations. Diana dreaded her wedding day as much as she dreaded the days she had to spend in Prince Alexander's company. He hardly paid attention to her, and when he did, he just stared at her chest. He was also rude and conceited and vulgar, yet she put up with it because he was also impulsive and had anger issues. One minor insult would cause a scandal and possibly a war. She didn't want that.

Diana let the waves flow through her light and dark blue hair which also had a small splash of coral pink and let her turquoise-aqua tail sway as if she were pacing. She watched as a school of fish swam by, the seaweed dance in the waves, and the sun glisten on the water surface. _'Things cannot possibly stay this way. That Prince and I don't have anything in common or anything to talk about. All he does is stare at my chest, flirt with other mermaids, and leer at me with those vulgar eyes! Yet all father and mother tell me is "This is for the good of the Kingdom" and "It's your duty to marry and continue our traditions". When will I ever do what I want?!'_ She thought and sighed. Her tail swayed about in frustration, stirring up some bubbles.

She got up and began swimming again, swimming aimlessly and looking over more of her kingdom's territory. A school of silverfish streamed by her. Their shimmer reminded her of the way the moon glowed of the sea surface. She had only seen it once as a child, but she never forgot it. She was so enchanted by the way the moon and ocean connected with each other that she made a wish. A wish that she kept dear to her heart and still had hope would come true.

After a few more hours of swimming, Diana decided to swim back home to the Neo-Mist Palace. It was made out of Amethyst crystals and mostly built into the sea wall as well. She swam through the gates, getting saluted by the guards on her way. Diana kept up her royal appearance; keeping her head up straight, facing forward, swaying her tail in a way that doesn't stir up too many bubbles, and so on. As she got a little further in, she swam past the ballroom where her mother, Queen Meroine, was talking to some decorators. The decorations were for a ball that was being held for Diana and Alexander.

"Diana, come in here. We need to have a talk, young lady", Queen Meroine said, looking at the doorway.

Diana sighed to herself as she swam back and into the ballroom. She swam over and stopped a few inches from her mother. "Yes mother?"

"Young Lady, where have you been? You were supposed to be here, helping with decoration decisions for the ball. This is an important evening for you as it will mark the finale to your coming of age and start the new chapter of your life in your engagement to Prince Alexander."

"Mother, this is all too rushed. I know you and father have good relations with Alexander's kingdom, but I barely know him since you two saw fit to engage me to him merely three days after my birth…and I have never meet him until about a year ago. We only see each other on semi-formal occasions or on one of his whims. On top of that, he's a brute! He's impulsive and has a foul temper, he disregards everything I say, he touches me inappropriately, all he does is talk about himself, and he flirts with other mermaids. Mother, this marriage will not be advantageous to either of our kingdoms. It's more like you've signed me off to be sold as a servant." Diva said, but knew her mother would find some excuse to smooth over the "false accusations".

"Diana, don't be so selfish. Alexander is a prince and would never act in such manners. Now you will stay here and help me with the decorations then we will get you dressed for the ball. I expect to see you happy for the guests. And do not do anything that could ruin this night." Queen Meroine said sternly and continued talking with the decorator as Diva sighed and looked around to see what was already done. As usual, her mother had done a fabulous job decoration the ballroom. Everything complimented each other and not even a piece of seaweed was out of place.

After decorations were completed, Diana went to her room with her mother to get ready. Diva decided this time it would be pointless to argue and just sat on her chair while her mother started looking through her closet. Calling the maids in, Queen Meroine watched as Diana was tended to. She was dressed in a sea blue dress with a matching clip tying up her hair, pearl bracelets for her wrists and tail, and a shell pendant. Once Diana was dressed, the maids politely bowed and left. Queen Meroine gracefully flittered over and looked her daughter up and down. "Now you look appropriate. It would be so much more elegant if you smiled" she said and gracefully flittered out.

Diana sat in front of her mirror and looked at her own reflection. She stared for a long time before looking away. "Appropriate, huh? I look more like a nicely wrapped present about to be handed off" she mumbled and looked out her room window and saw another school of silverfish swimming by as she placed her hand on her chest. _"Goddess Luna of the Moon…Lord Neptune of the Sea…please hear my wish…I know I am a princess and have duties I cannot escape. But I beg of you, please help me to escape this ill-fated union. I do not wish to marry Prince Alexander. He is a brute, ill tempered, devious, and I do not love him. I never could love such a creature. I beg of you, give me three days away from this life that I've known! I want to find someone who will listen to me, cherish me, treasure me like the finest ocean jewel, and love me for who I am. I wish to live as a normal girl…I wish to live as a human girl!"_ She cried out with all her heart as the last silverfish swam by. Knowing what she did was merely chalked up to an old fish tale; Diana remained in her seat and waited for the ball to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ball began, the ballroom began to fill with royalty from all corners of the 12 oceans. Diana sat in front with her parents and looked as regal as she let on. Inside, she was dreading what was to come out after this ball ended. Soon trumpets sounded as Prince Alexander and his father, King Animus III, entered. King Severin and Queen Meroine gracefully flittered over to greet King Animus III and engage in conversation. Prince Alexander approached Diana and she stood up.

"Well, my lovely bride looks quite stunning; the glittering jewel of the Jasmine Sea. Shall we socialize?" He said, reaching for her hand.

 _'I would rather be pricked by poisonous coral with no cure than be anywhere with you'_ she thought but politely placed her hand in his. "Yes, thank you, Prince Alexander" she said and stood up.

As the ball went on, everyone socialized, dined, danced, and had a grand time. Diana simply felt all eyes on her as she roamed around with Alexander, a prisoner in her own home. She swam out to the balcony for some peace and quiet. She watched the guests socialize and noticed her fiancé keeping up his usual fake smile and just rolled her eyes. When he made eye contact with her, he came over and stood next to her.

"Quite a lovely evening for a ball. And you are more stunning than any of the other mermaids here" He said, trying to flatter her.

Diana glanced over at him and looked back out at the scenery. All she could see was the shine of the kingdom up to the border and then almost nothing but the dim vastness of the ocean. Looking up, she couldn't even make out the moon. "Yes, lovely…if not more."

She felt Alexander leering at her before he placed his arm around her waist. "You know, this evening can get much better. Let me escort you back to your room. You can relax and have a breather. And we can talk and get to know each other a little better before our wedding." His hands trailed around her waist to her hips and it made her cringe. She gently pushed his hand off of her waist and put a little space between them. "What's the matter? All I'm doing is trying to comfort my bride" he said and moved closer, almost grabbing her arm.

"I don't need to be comforted by you. I know what you really want. I am not interested" She said and was about to swim away when he pulled her back roughly. "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant, you brute."

"Listen, you wretch. I will not tolerate such disrespect from an incompetent princess. So I suggest you straighten up and do as you're told. You don't have a right to refuse me" he snapped and slapped her when she tried yanking away from him. The slap rang through the ball and made the music stop. "You are mine. Once we're married, you can't escape me. Everything you are belongs to me!"

Diana yanked her arm away and glared at him, tears willing her eyes as her cheek started to swell. "I will NEVER be yours! You horrid, heartless creature! Even if Neptune himself sanctioned this union, I would rather poison myself than become your wife!" She exclaimed and swam past everyone in the ball and back to her room.

Diana swam to her room and pulled off her dress, pearls, pendant, and tiara before calling in an octopus to block her door. She knew her fiancé would try pinning the blame on her for the sudden outburst that disrupted the ball and that her parents would come down hard on her for causing such a racket. And after everything, there wouldn't be a shred of freedom left for her. She wouldn't be able to leave the castle without a guard or two, she would constantly be under her parent's supervision, and worse, the plans for her to marry Prince Alexander would progress much faster. Once that was done, she would never taste freedom again. Cornered and unable to bear it any longer, Diva swam out her room window and as fast as she could away from the palace.

She swam as far as her fins would carry her and up to the surface. Knowing the ocean well, she could usually tell where she was, but she was so disoriented from her swim that she could not focus. Climbing out onto a rock inside a small cove and with the moonshining down on her, she cried. "I cannot bear this burden any longer. I would rather be banished or exiled than return to my home." Looking up at the brilliant full moon, Diana made her wish again.

"Goddess Luna of the Moon…lord Neptune of the Sea…please hear my wish…I know I am a princess and have duties I cannot escape. But I beg of you, please help me to escape this ill-fated union. I do not wish to marry Prince Alexander. He is a brute, ill tempered, devious, and I do not love him. I never could love such a creature. I beg of you, give me three days away from this life that I've known! I want to find someone who will listen to me, cherish me, treasure me like the finest ocean jewel, and love me for who I am. I wish to live as a normal girl…I wish to live as a human girl!" She cried out with all her heart as the last tear fell from her cheek and hit the water.

Just then a voice called to her and she looked around and two figures. One emerged from the water and the other from the sky. It was the goddess Luna of the Moon and lord Neptune of the Sea. Diana stared at them in awe and bowed to show her respect. Luna gently touched Diana 's shoulder and lifted her head. "Dear Princess. We have seen everything that's happened to you all these years and we have heard your wish."

"We will grant your wish, but just know that you will only have three days. We will give you human legs and you will spend these next three days living as an Upworlder. And if you can find a male Upworlder that loves you and have him confess his love to you before the midnight on the final day, then you will remain human. But if you cannot accomplish this goal, you will die and nothing will be left of you but a pearl" Neptune advised her.

Luna looked down at her tail and imagined three days without it as well as the freedom she will experience. She looked up and then looked away. "What if he were to find out my secret; that I am a mermaid. What will happen then?" She asked.

"Should that happen, and the male can still accept you, then you both will have a choice; to live on land as an Upworlder or to return to Mer-world. There is no in between," said the goddess. Taking everything into consideration, Luna did not hesitate to accept. A warm light surrounded her and Diana's turquoise-aqua tail disappeared and changed to human legs and she was left sitting on the rock naked. "Here, take this. A present." Luna had given her a shell pendant resembling the one she wore during the ball. "This will show you what is happening in your kingdom during your absence."

Taking the pendant, Diana placed it around her neck before she was transported to land and left unconscious. "Remember, if you cannot accomplish your goal before midnight on the final day, you will die and nothing will be left of you but a pearl," Neptune reminded her. The last things Diana heard before the darkness took her were Neptune and Luna saying, "We will be watching."


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came, there was a man walking along the beach. He stumbled across Diana and began to panic. He checked her for injuries, being very careful and being courteous because she was naked. Diana let out soft groans before waking up and looking around. Through her drowsy sight, she looked up at the figure holding her and passed out again. The man placed the jacket he was wearing around Diana's body before picking her up and carrying her away.

When Diana awoke again, her vision was clearing up and she was able to see more around her. She was laying in a soft bed with the bed curtains drawn back, the large window doors leading out to the balcony were open and allowing a gentle breeze to sweep through; the sun lit up the room, barely reflection off the mirror on the left side of the bed. Sitting up and looking around the room more, she noticed two large double doors and proceeded to slide out bed to investigate. Getting out of bed, she immediately fell over with a loud thud. She groaned and looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white gown that covered her completely, but what shocked her a little more were her new human legs. Diva touched them, fascinated by how they felt and moved.

Just then, the door suddenly opening and the man from earlier walking startled her. He saw her on the floor and quickly rushed to help her up. "Oh my. Are you ok, miss? You must still be disoriented from whatever ordeal landed you the beach behind my castle" He said, helping her stand but quickly taking notice to how difficult it was for her. "Why don't you sit down for now? You shouldn't strain yourself," He said and sat her on the bed. After sitting her down, the man sat next to her. He glanced at her up and down but was really in awe at her unparalleled beauty.

"I-I am sorry to be such a burden. But I am not from around here and was curious as to where I am," She said, stunning the young man with her angelic voice.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you were a foreigner. I have never seen hair like yours before. You are in my kingdom of Panzer and I am the ruler in place of my ill father, Prince Kane." He was a little taller than her with black hair and light green eyes, his slight muscular build showed through white shirt. Diana's dual violet eyes stared up at him a bit before looking away.

"I see, I guess it seems, even in Upworlder territory, I can't escape royal life." She mumbled as she looked towards the ocean view she had from the bed. Kane looked at her, but didn't question what she said. "I had a doctor come to check on you, you don't seem to be injured at all. But I have to wonder why you washed up onto the beach naked and who you are."

Diana looked at him and was about to blather on about her being a mermaid princess as well as why she ended up on the beach naked, but knew that would be a bad idea. "My name is Diana. I know it could seem like an unusual name, but it's what my parents gave me. I cannot tell you where I came from, but it is a pretty far away place," she said, using her regal and elegant voice out of habit. "As for why I washed up on the beach naked, that is something I cannot answer."

"I see, well I hope in time you will be able to tell me. If it's not too forward of me, I have to say…you are quite beautiful."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, kind Upworlder Prince. For your compliment and for helping me."

He looked at her curiously. "Upworlder? What's that?" Diana looked curiously at him. "I believe you are…if I am wrong, what is it that you call yourself?"

Kane laughed a bit. "I'm a human, and so are you. Whatever you experienced must've messed up your memory. Why don't you rest a bit longer and I will have the chef come with a meal for you."

"A meal? Hopefully not with fish or any form or sea life, that would be cannibalism." She mumbled to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

He laughed a bit. "You're quite a strange girl, but as you request, I'll ask the chef to make a meal without seafood. Just wait for me here and I will return soon." Kane stood up and politely kissed her hand. Just then, he felt a small spark and looked into Diana's eyes. "I don't know why…but suddenly…something about you seems more…familiar and other worldly." He stared at her features, almost memorizing them. Her tri-colored hair, her lightly tanned caramel skin, her dual violet eyes, and the littlest details of her face almost had him under a spell.

Diana looked at him, feeling the same spark he did, and soon her cheek turned a little pink like the small highlight in her hair. "Can you not stare? It's a little rude."

Kane suddenly felt a little conscious of what he was doing and gently let go of her hand. "Apologies, I'll go get your food right away." With that, he bowed politely and left the room. All the while, he was thinking about what he might say when he returned after such an awkward situation.

Diana stared out the window from the bed. "He looked at me like he was awestruck by something marvelous. His hand was so gentle against mine. And his manner was like that of parents I see outside the palace. But what is this feeling in my chest and stomach? Like anxiety and happiness swirling like a massive whirlpool. And my cheeks feel hot too…I wonder why."

"That is what love feels like. Something you have been missing all this time." The goddess Luna suddenly appeared in an ethereal form to Diana, ultimately startling her. "You look like you're doing well, Princess. And you seem to have found a Prince. Quite an interesting development."

Diana tried getting out of bed to bow before the goddess, but as soon as she stood she had fallen over again. "Goddess Luna, you're here. What if someone were to see you? N-Not that I am ashamed of you, goddess." She stumbled over some of her word, nervous that someone might overhear. Luna, despite being only ethereal, helped Diana up and back into bed. "Not to worry dear, no one but you can see or hear me in this form. Humans do not have the same sight or hearing as you. It seems you are not quite used to your human legs. Rest for the day and in the morning you will be accustomed to them."

Diana sighed a little and pulled her legs into her chest. "Goddess, what do you mean by love is what I've been missing all this time?" She asked. "Even though we do not get along, I know my parents love me."

"Yes but parental love and the love you're feeling now are different. This form of love comes from one person alone. The person who you have been missing all this time, someone who will cherish you beyond familial bonds. When you feel this form of love, you will have the strong need to be by that person and feel anxious or empty when they are gone. You would even feel like you could risk anything for them, no matter what the cost. And it seems this Upworlder, Prince Kane, is the one you feel this love for. But you must know if he feels the same for you soon." Luna smiled lovingly at Diana and lightly touched her cheek.

'Someone I'd risk anything for…no matter what the cost,' She thought and looked down at the covers. 'I never felt that way about my parents or Prince Alexander…and I forced myself to feel that way about my kingdom because I didn't want an unnecessary war.' She thought and her eyes welled up with tears. "Goddess, you're right. All this time, it felt like I was missing something. Yet seeing this Upworlder prince, I feel almost complete. Like I've been dreaming about him for so long yet I could never see his face. And now that I have, I'm so happy." She smiled.

The goddess lightly touched her shoulder. "Dry your tears, young one. He's coming back. Wouldn't want him to see you like this." She smiled and disappeared as Prince Kane came through the door and Diva rushed to dry her eyes.

"I'm back Diana. I'm sorry to make you wait. I asked the chef to make you a completely seafood free meal" Kane sat down in his chair and smiled. It was when he looked at her again that he noticed her eyes were a little puffy and red. "Diana, have you been crying? May I ask what's wrong? Has someone come in here and upset you?"

"Oh, no. Do not concern yourself with me. It is nothing. I guess I was just remembering my home. And admiring the view from this room, it's quite lovely" She said and looked out the window. A gentle breeze blew in causing the curtains and Diana's hair gently danced and fluttered in the wind. Kane couldn't help but stare at her again, getting the same familiar and other worldly feeling he had earlier. A maid coming in with a cart that held Diana's requested meal interrupted his concentration on her.

"Sire, I have the meal you requested for the young lady." She said, bowing politely.

"Ah! Yes! Very good," he cleared his throat, "That'll be all. You may go." Kane's cheeks and ears were a little red, fearing he might have been caught staring.

Diana continued staring out the window, lost in thought. ' _Is what the goddess said true? Could I really have begun to fall in love with this Upworlder Prince? But if that's true, how does he feel about me? And how will he feel if he discovers my secret?'_ These thoughts spun through her head like a terrifying hurricane, but she tried to not let it consume her. When she looked back at Kane, he was just about to set the tray with her meal on her lap. "That smells nice." On the tray were a bowl of creamy soup, a small roll of bread, and a glass of water. "Though quite a small meal."

"The doctor recommended you eat in small portions just in case there's something wrong that we didn't notice before. You can always have more if you like it." Kane smiled at her, gently placing the tray on her lap. Not wanting to let the food go to waste, and curious about how human food tasted, Diana ate some. Liking it a little, she continued eating till the soup was finished.

"Thank you for the meal, I'm starting to feel a little better. But I would still like to rest." She said as Kane removed the tray from her lap. He nodded in approval, commenting that rest after a decent meal could help restore her strength. But before she could lay down to rest, a few maids came in and informed Kane that a bath had been prepared for her.

"The head maid requested us to do this. She said that even a foreigner who was washed up from the sea should have proper etiquette and bath," one of the maids said.

 _'How rude. I have plenty of etiquette. I am a princess after all, lowly Upworlder commoner, although my full authority might not matter here. But what do Upworlders consider to be a bath? Is it laying in a bed of various seaweeds and kelp to purify themselves?'_ Diana thought as the maids came closer.

"Wait, I don't think she has the strength to walk on her own. Male or not, I will carry her to the bathing room. She is my responsibility since I rescued her" Kane said sternly, and the maids nodded with respect. He came over and gently picked Diana up from bed and walked to the bathing room with the maids following a few paces behind them. "I'm sorry for this, the head maid can be a little stern and seem inconsiderate. But I promise to inform her of your condition before tomorrow morning." He said, smiling apologetically at Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

After her bath, Diana was returned to her room. She was quite surprised that humans used warm water and a strange thing called soap to get their entire bodies clean. It was different than what she expected. Kane excused himself since he had spent most of his day with her and had princely duties he needed to perform. Diana laid in bed and watched the ocean dancing outside her window. Deep in her heart, she longed to be home again, but was happy to be where she was. _'That's right, the goddess gave me this pendant to see what's happening at home.'_ She thought, gently opening the shell pendant she was given. Inside, she saw father ordering the guards to search far and wide for her, telling them to go to all the kingdoms.

 ** _"How could she run away like this? That girl is irresponsible. And that little outburst at the ball could have ruined our relation with King Animus III! Once she is found, no more waiting. She will be married immediately. My decision is final."_** She heard her father say.

 ** _"Darling, all this pressure we put on her might have caused this. Though I might agree marrying her immediately could be the best option to restore this slight wrinkle with our kingdom's relationship."_** Her mother said. **_"And the timing would be fine. Once she is married, she will then leave to live with Prince Alexander. Upon arrival, they will be crowned King and Queen and begin their reign."_**

 ** _"She has no option in the matter. Because of her, Prince Alexander is furious. If we do not find her, he could start a war thinking we aren't as honorable as we claim. Diana has gone too far, running away and only thinking of herself. It's time she grew up and learned the responsibilities of tradi-"_**

Diana closed the pendant furiously. She couldn't believe that her parents decided for her to have an immediate marriage just because she "almost ruined" things between her kingdom and Alexander's. It was painfully obvious that her parents didn't worry for her at all and probably never loved her. _"I can't go back. I must find a way to make this Upworlder Prince fall in love with me before I'm forced to go back home and marry that monster. Three days isn't enough! Why can't I have longer?!'_ She thought. Diana, heartbroken, buried her face into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Back in the Mer-World, King Severin and Queen Meroine were keeping the affairs of their kingdom going. Diana was the last thing on their mind. Prince Alexander frequently interrupted their work for any news on Diana. He was getting more and more irritated by the second and flaunted his influence by bully-flirting with the maids, almost threatening them when they deny him.

 _'That wretch. I'll make her pay for embarrassing me. Because of her, I'm practically a laughing stalk in this kingdom and my own! I'll deal with her properly. She'll see that the only use a bride has is to be pretty, silent, and produce heirs. Once she's found, I'll put her in her place.'_ He thought.

The rest of the day, and into the night, the guards searched for Diana. Riding sailfish, they spread out through the 12 oceans, leaving no stone unturned.

During the night, Kane went to check on Diana. He came into her room and saw her asleep, but during closer inspection, he noticed she had been crying. "Maybe she remembered something or misses her home." He mumbled to himself.

"Mother…Father…why don't you love me?" She mumbled in her sleep as a tear ran down her cheek. Kane gently wiped the tear away. Not wanting to let her stay upset, he decided to take her out to see the town as a way to cheer her up. He then left her room and went to his own. Before going to bed, he pulled out a book to read, as was his habit.

In the morning, Diana woke up and attempted to get out of bed. She was easily able to walk to the balcony and sat on the edge. The breeze gently licked her face as the slight scents of the waking town and the sea mingled around her. Diana gazed out at the sea sadly, remembering what she heard from her parents. _'They really want me to marry that bottom feeder. But it won't matter. If this Upworlder, this human, doesn't fall in love with me…then I'll die. I bet even then they won't care.'_ She thought, snapping out of her thoughts when she heard the door open.

"Diana? Diana, are you here?" Kane asked, walking in and surprised to see her on the balcony. "You can walk now? That's good." He smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I may have worried you. I'm quite fine now. Your kingdom is lovely." She smiled.

"You think so? Well I was thinking you'd like to see more of it."

"Oh, I would love that." She carefully slid off the balcony edge and walked to him. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. I was thinking you should get to see it." He said, his cheeks turning a little red. "So since you want to see it, I'll call some maids in to dress you."

"No, that's ok. I can dress myself. I'm sure I can find something." She said and walked over to the wardrobe next to the vanity. Looking through, she saw nothing but frilly clothes. It almost made her uncomfortable till she saw something that caught her attention. During this time, Kane stepped out to give her a little space. After a little time, and a slight struggle, Diana came out of the room wearing a light navy short-sleeved dress with a slit up the left side and a white tie around her waist along with black flats. Seeing her in such simple clothing blew Kane away. He struggled to come up with a comprehendible compliment other that saying "You look amazing."

Leaving the castle, Kane walked with Diana to the town. At some point, she took off her shoes and walked barefoot. Feeling the cool cobblestone under her new feet felt weird but in a good way. Kane enjoyed seeing her feel free and seeing her bright smile. When walking into the town, Diana was surprised at how many people she saw. Men, women, children, young and old; all walked around busy with their day-to-day lives. Kane walked her around the town, showing her everything it had to offer from freshly made bread and desserts to happy children playing. As they walked, Diana pulled Kane to the town square where musicians were playing. One of the few things she enjoyed from her time in the kingdom was the times where she could sneak away and dance with her subjects.

"Can we dance, please? It looks like such fun." She smiled.

"If that's what you want. Shall we?" Kane bowed a little and they walked into a small crowd of people then started dancing. Seeing Diana's graceful moves, Kane was honestly surprised. "You're a natural."

"It feels different with legs, but it's just like dancing with my tail. I love dancing." Diana smiled

"Dancing with your tail? What's that mean?"

Diana's face went a little as she scrambled to think of an excuse. "Um…oh it's nothing. I was just rambling." She said. After dancing, Kane and Diana continued their walk, stopping for different things along the way. Soon they ended up on the beach. "The sand feels so nice between my…toes? Is that what these are?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess your memories haven't fully returned." He said, siting on the sand.

"Actually…I never lost my memories. There are just things…I can't explain." She said, sitting next to him and brushing some hair from her face. "Things your kind won't understand."

"My kind? You say weird things sometimes. _Your kind_ and _Upworlder_ , almost as if you're not human yourself; though I can admit that your beauty is otherworldly. Many of the men in the town couldn't take their eyes off you." He said. Diana looked away, pulling her knees into her chest. _'If only you knew'_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Out in the distance, a little ways off, a guard peeked out of the water and saw Diana on the beach with an Upworlder. Squinting his eyes, he saw that she had human legs. "This is not good. I must alert the king!" He mumbled to himself and dipped back under the water. Riding the sailfish, he raced back to the Neo-Mist Palace. He entered the throne room and bowed. "Your Majesties, I have found the Princess. This is hard to believe but she is on land with an Upworlder…and she had legs like an Upworlder."

"What?! How is that possible? Are you positive it was my daughter?" King Severin said.

"Positive. Despite her being amongst Upworlders, she still has her royal aura." The guard said. Just then, Prince Alexander burst in, having overheard the recent information.

"So you've located my bride with an Upworlder? Show me where, immediately." He demanded. The guard nodded obediently and excused himself, leaving with Prince Alexander.

"How could this happen? No mermaid or merman can have legs. It is not possible. Not unless the god of the sea and goddess of the moon are involved." The King said.

"Why would they get involved and grant something so ridiculous? And why would our daughter think to go to the Upperworld?" Queen Meroine gracefully swam to the window. "She had everything she could want. Royal status, servants, a marvelous fiancée…what more would she want?"

Getting up to the surface, the guard showed Prince Alexander his fiancée, now walking with the – unknown to them – Upworlder. Alexander was increasingly furious, and almost to mirror his mood, a storm suddenly rolled in. Diana and Kane scurried for cover as rain poured from the sky.

"Well that was unexpected and it doesn't look like it'll let up soon. We can stay here till it lets up then go back to the castle and have a warm bath." He said.

 _'This storm…it came out of nowhere…it's almost as if one of my kind if our emotions are strong enough. Could I have been found? Or had father grown more irritated? I could check the pendant. No, I can't risk it with Kane around. What if he doesn't accept the truth? What'll he think?'_ She thought, looking at the dark sky. _'Ok, it's only mid-noon since the sun was going towards the west. Meaning most of my day is gone. I have one more day come midnight. I have to know how he feels soon.'_ She looked at Kane, hopeful that he might be in love with her.

Kane noticed her looking at him and looked away. "Your dress is wet. Y-You must be cold. I'll try building us a fire to get warm." He said but really was being courteous because her wet dress clung to her body and outlined all her curves. He was no better. Diana was practically mesmerized by how Kane's now wet shirt became almost completely transparent and outlined his slight muscular build. Kane looked around the little cave they were in and gathered some wood, starting a small fire. Afterwards, he sat close to Diana and put his arm around her as the storm raged in front of them. "I know this might feel uncomfortable since we're both soaked from the rain, but it's just till we get dried off."

She nodded and looked down at her hands, they trembled lightly. They passed the rest of their afternoon in silence, the only sounds to be heard was the rain and harsh winds. _'It's now or never. I have to know…and I have to know now.'_ She thought. Diana looked up at Kane with hopeful and determined eyes. "Prince Kane…there is something I need to know. But first, I want to tell you something about myself."

"Ok, sure. Are you ok?" He asked, noticing her sudden change in attitude.

"Y-Yes. Um, as I told you, I come from some place far away. Where I come from, my parents don't listen to me at all. And I'm engaged to a man who doesn't know the first thing about how to love someone other than himself. But I ran away from all that because I wanted to find real love. I wanted to know what it would be like to find someone who'd cherish me, talk to me, get to know me, and accept me. Not be forced into a loveless marriage." She explained, looking out at the open sea.

"I see. That's absolutely awful." He said, gently holding her hand. "If you were my fiancée, I'd make sure there wasn't a day you weren't smiling. You'd have all my attention." He said, looking at her, his eyes gently glowing due to the fire. Diana's cheeks turned red as she felt the spark she felt with him the previous day.

"You…mean that?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm a man of my word. And…I can't explain it…but there's just something about you that makes me want to protect you and always see you smiling." He said. Just then, the storm began to subside and the skies became peaceful again. Kane looked out and chuckled. "Look at that, the storm's passed."

Diana looked out at the ocean and smiled. Her heart was fluttering out of control and she knew everything felt right with Kane. _'I may not know what real love it, but I really think this is it. I'm in love with him. Even if I have to sacrifice everything I've known, I want to be with him.'_ She thought. Leaving the cave, she walked back to the palace with Kane.

Back at the Neo-Mist Palace, Alexander confirmed what the guard told the King and Queen was indeed true. Diana had legs and was with an Upworlder. Furious beyond all reason, Alexander demanded the use of King Severin's guards to dominate the Upperworld. Despite all attempts at negotiation, Alexander wouldn't listen to reason. He stormed out and took control of the royal guard. He commanded them to get ready to invade the Upperworld and they were going to war.

In the palace, Diana sat in the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. Her tri-colored hair stuck to her lightly tanned caramel skin. She stared off out the open window in the bathing room. The sun slowly setting on the horizon as the day began to end. She thought back to what she told him in the cave and sighed. "I don't know if I made a good call telling him as much as I did, but maybe some good will come out of it. But still, that sudden storm concerns me. What could have caused it?" She mumbled to herself. Two maids came in and helped her out of the tub, drying her off and dressing her in a simple pink dress. Afterwards they escorted her to the dining hall where Kane was waiting. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down; he then sat across from her.

"Since our day was pretty much ruined, I think we should have a do-over. Maybe go for a ride on one of the royal ships. See a different side of the sea." He said as two bowls of soup were placed in front of them. "It's the least I can do. And maybe we can finish the conversation we were having earlier."

Diana's face lit up a bit. "I think that's a perfect idea. I would love to do that." She smiled.

 _'She said yes. I can't believe it. I figured after today was practically ruined, she'd say no for sure. Tomorrow will be better than today.'_ He thought, eating some of his soup. "No matter what the weather, tomorrow will be great." He said.

 _'As long as nothing happens to ruin the day, I'm sure it'll be great. And maybe I'll get the answer I'm looking for.'_ She thought and started eating. After eating and chatting a little, Kane escorted Diana back to her room. Before saying goodbye, he lightly kissed her cheek, making both of them blush. Diana went into her room after Kane left and leaned against the door. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were red. _'That was…quite amazing. My heart is pounding and my stomach is all tingly. Is this really love?'_ She thought.

"Yes, it is." A voice said. Sudden the god, Neptune, appeared in front of her. Diana quickly bowed in respect. He came over and gently touched her shoulder. "Raise your head, young one. All is well."

"My lord, I was not expecting you." She said, sitting up.

"I saw how your second day on land was. You were quite happy and I am sorry it was ruined. But even happiness can be short lived by unexpected occurrences. Remember you will soon have only a day left to know if the Upworlder loves you in return." He said.

"I understand, my lord. I will do all I can to know his answer." She said, curious about what he meant when he said _"unexpected occurrences"_.

"I am sure you will succeed. Be strong, Princess. And good luck." He said before disappearing. Diana stood up and walked out onto the balcony, the breeze blowing gently. There was a restless feeling in her heart as she watched the waved rise and fall as they always did. _'Though it's calm on the surface, it feels as if something's brewing under the surface. I just hope I'm wrong.'_ She thought, watching the moon as it rose to its peak. In the distance, she heard the clock chime, signaling that it was midnight. _'Just one more day…if I can't get an answer by then, it's over. If I die and I'm reincarnated, I hope I'll be happier in my next life.'_ She thought, going to her bed. As soon as she laid down, she thought about what the next day would hold. All the while, never suspecting that a peaceful day was far from what she'd have.


	6. Chapter 6

As the dawn broke, Diana woke up and sighed. The restlessness she felt before going to bed caused her to get very little sleep. She went to the vanity and looked into the mirror. It was just like her vanity back home. Getting lost in thought, the mirror seemed to flash through her life so far. Her parents ignoring her dreams, her obligations to the kingdom, her fiancée, etc. _'Was there ever a time where we were a loving family? I can't remember. Even my earliest memories, my parents weren't really there for me. Maybe they never did love me to begin with.'_ She thought.

She walked over to the wardrobe and saw a frilly dresses. "I wish there were more simpler clothes. But I guess I'll have to make due with it." She changed from her white nightgown into a dark blue sleeveless dress with a jewel neckline and ruffles with short black heels. Afterwards, she sat on the bed till she heard Kane gently knock on her door. "Come in."

"Diana? You're already awake? I was coming to wake y-" He blushed the moment he saw her. "You're so beautiful. I wasn't expecting you to dress so formally, but I do like it…the color suits you." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright? You seem upset." He sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. I've had this restless feeling in my stomach since last night. But I don't know why." She said

"Maybe we should cancel our boat ride?" He said, trying to be considerate in case she was sick. To this, Diana shook her head quickly. "No, you don't have to do that, I'm fine. Please, we can still go through with this boat ride. To not do it would only make me more antsy."

"Alright, the boat is almost ready. We'll be out all day, so we're just stocking up on enough food for the crew and us. I could stay with you until we're ready to go." He offered.

Diana laid her head on his shoulder, her dual violet eyes looking distant and lonely. "Yes, I would like that." She whispered. _"Today is my last day…if I can't get to know if he loves me before midnight…then I'll die. But if I can die in Kane's arms, I'd be happy just knowing his face is the last thing I'd see.'_ She thought.

Kane wrapped his arm comfortingly around Diana's shoulder. _'She looks so upset. As beautiful as she is, her eyes are so lonely. And after what she told me yesterday, I just can't take seeing her like this. To be engaged to someone who doesn't love her or even care enough to think of what she might want…such a man deserves to never find happiness! Especially with Diana. I'd treasure her far more than he ever could. Wait, wait, wait…I can't do that. As much as I would like to help her, I shouldn't interfere. But…even though I've only known her for two days…I-I'm…'_ His train of thought interrupted when a servant came in to tell Kane that the ship was ready. "Alright, we're coming now." He said, carefully standing and helping Diana up. They walked out to the courtyard and took a carriage to the port to board the ship.

In the Neo-Mist Palace, Alexander was ready to lead the guards to the Upperword in order to take back his "disrespectful" fiancée and bring ruin to the Upworlder who "stole her". _'I don't care what her useless parents have to say. They're nothing but pawns for me to play with. With their guards at my disposal, things will go my way from now on. But first, to get my trump card.'_ He thought and swam off to a deep cavern. In the darkness, a pair of red eyes glowed and a low rumbling grown was heard.

"With this, I'll destroy those wretched Upworlders and show them the power of the sea!" He laughed maniacally.

Back at the palace, King Severin paced while Queen Meroine was sitting on her throne watching him. "Darling, the messenger will get there in time. And we know where Alexander is going. I'm sure we will make it in time." She said.

"And what then? Have a repeat of this?" He snapped. "That girl has to learn responsibility and tradition."

"That will get us absolutely nowhere. We'd end up at square one again. Perhaps listening to her wishes is what we should have done from the beginning. Then this could have been avoided." She said, realizing that their daughter's well-being and happiness shouldn't have taken a backseat in their lives for all this time.

After a bit of time, the ship set sail. Diana stood on the ship deck and stared out at the sea. Kane stood next to her and wondered what she was thinking. Before he could ask, Diana said, "The ocean looks so much different in this world than my own. I don't know which view is better."

"Your world? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Pay no attention to it. I just want to enjoy this day with you." She smiled.

"But…you know…you're right. Let's enjoy the day. Th-There's something I would like to tell you later anyway. So you have a surprise to look forward to later." He said and took her hand.

Diana smiled and pushed her hair back since the wind blew it into her face. During their sail, Kane showed Diana different parts of the sea. Parts with the clearest water to see the ocean life, taking her to a town or two along the way so Kane could attend to some of his royal obligations. Diana was surprised at what she saw. She had swum almost the entire of the ocean and seeing it a different view opened a while new world for her. She started to forget her worries and smiled more as the day progressed, much to Kane's own happiness. Diana joined in when the ship's crew started playing music and danced around. All was right with the world for that one day.

The sun was getting closer to setting and Diana watched it, bathing in its warmth. _'The day will end soon. Kane said he had something he had to tell me. I guess I'll tell him my secret too. And whatever happens, will happen.'_ She thought and turned around to see Kane behind her. "Kane. There's something I have to tell you."

"Let my speak first. There's something that's been on my mind since this morning. Thinking back to yesterday when you told me about yourself, I can't think of any man who would treat you the way you've been treated. Any man who would do that is a fool and a coward and doesn't deserve you. I may have only known you for about two days, but I know this much. Diana, you're beautiful, sweet, adorably curious, and just perfect. That fiancée of yours should cherish and worship you like you're the moon in the sky. And if he can't do that, then he deserves a punishment worse than death for his foolishness." He cleared his throat and walked closer to her. "Diana…if you were to never return home and to that fiancée of yours…would you mind staying with me?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked into his light green eyes. He looked down into her dual violet eyes with anxious determination. "Kane…what do you mean?" She asked, her heart pounding in her ears.

Kane took her hands and raised them to his lips, lightly kissing them. The static from that action alone made Diana's heart flutter even more out of control. He then wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "I can make you happier than he can. You'll smile everyday, I'll be by your side, and I'd give anything for you. So Diana…will you-" Kane was cut off mid-sentence by the ship suddenly "crashing". The ship's crew and captain looked around to see what might've happened with someone claiming they may have hit a reef from low tide. A sudden chill ran up Diana's spine and her uneasy restlessness returned. She looked over the edge of the ship and saw something begin to surface. Three large tentacles started to snake up the side of the ship.

 _'Oh no. Why is the Ceto here? Who could have woken it up?!'_ Diana thought as the crew started to panic. She was suddenly pulled away from the edge when the tentacles were towering over the ship and at the same height as the sails. _'Could Alexander have found out where I am and woken up the Ceto? That fool! The Ceto is a fierce beast that can't be tamed at all. What was he thinking?!'_ She thought as Kane took her to the ship's cabin. "Kane, what are you doing?"

"I can't put you in danger. But I also can't focus on fighting if you're in harms way. So please stay here till I can come back for you…and then come back to the palace with me and meet my father." He smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving. Before Diana could say anything, the door was closed and she could hear panicked screams and people trying to fight the Ceto as the ship rocked a little violently. Roars from the beast were heard as well and Diana covered her ears.

"I can't just stay in here and be helpless. I have to do something. I'm a mermaid princess, I should be able to do something!" She mumbled and opened the door. She struggled to walk normally on the ship due to the Ceto's tentacles lashing around in defense. She kicked off her shoes and held on to the railing of the ship, looking around for Kane. The moment she caught a glimpse of Kane, she ran over, just in time before the Ceto's tentacle grabbed him. "Kane, this is too dangerous. We have to get off this boat…there's no way anyone can stop this thing."

"Diana?! Why are you out here?! I told you to stay in the cabin!" He panicked. "Why did you come out here? And what do you mean by no one can stop this monster?"

"Please just trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Please, we have to get out of here…it'll only get worse!" She panicked. Suddenly an ear-piercing roar filled the air as Diana saw one of the Ceto's tentacles was on fire. "Oh no…that'll only provoke it more!" The Ceto wrapped its enflamed tentacle around the sail mast and snapped it, causing it to fall and the flames to spread. The ship crew started to scramble to the two remaining lifeboats (the other three were destroyed by the Ceto) as large tentacles started to wrap around the ship. Kane took Diana's hand and held her close.

"We're too far from the lifeboats and the boat is about to be destroyed. We're going to have to jump." Kane said, backing up to the ship edge with Diana.

Diana nodded. _'What other choice do we have? Even if we could, I doubt the Ceto wouldn't spot us. But as long as I'm with Kane, I'll keep him safe. As uncontrollable as it is, the Ceto shouldn't harm me.'_ She thought. She climbed up onto the rail with Kane. But before they could jump, the ship cracked in half loudly, causing Diana to fall back and Kane to fall off the ship and hit the water with a loud splash.

"Kane!" Without hesitating, Diana jumped off the already sinking ship and her turquoise-aqua mermaid tail returned upon entering the water. She looked around the debris and sinking cargo around her for Kane. _'Where is he?! He should be here!'_ She thought, looking around till she saw Kane drowning due to Alexander dragging him down. "Alexander?! I was right…he did wake the Ceto and bring it here." She swam down as fast as she could.

Kane struggled to get out of Alexander's hands, too panicked to be surprised about seeing a merman. Alexander laughed and pulled Kane to eye level, his eyes aglow with confidence and blood lust. "Pathetic Upworlder, taking what's rightfully mine. You'll pay with your life!" He raised a knife. "Now die!" Just as he brought the knife down, Diana swam between them and was stabbed in the side, much to Alexander's surprise and Kane's horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Diana, with the knife deeply lodged in her side, slapped Alexander with her tail, causing him to release Kane. She took Kane's hand and swam to the surface, her blood trailing into the water . Breaking to the surface, Kane gasped for air as Diana grabbed a nearby floating crate and set him on it. "Kane…are you ok?"

"Diana…what's going on? You…you're a mermaid?" He said, coughing a bit.

She managed to pull the knife out of her side and tore a piece of her dress off to use as a bandage. "N-No time to explain…we have to get out of the water." She smiled and pushed the crate. _'I'm starting to feel weak. Was that knife laced with coral venom?'_ She thought, swimming him to a nearby cove. Once there, Kane climbed out of the water. Diana struggled but climbed out slowly, laying the upper half of her body on the cove floor as her wet clothes clung to her body and her tail in the water. The sun had already set and the only light to illuminate most of the cove was the full moon.

"Diana, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me about this? Diana? Diana?" He looked back to see her on the floor. "Diana, are you ok?" He asked, reaching over and lightly shaking her.

She looked up at him weakly, her eyes slightly blurring. "Kane…I'm happy you're ok." She mumbled and held her side.

"But you're not, you're hurt…because you protected me." He said and picked her up. He looked down at her tail, which was smooth to the touch. He carried her into the cove and laid her on the floor, her head resting on a small, sloped rock. "Now I think I understand…what you were telling me before."

She smiled a little. "Then it's time…to tell you what I wanted to…to tell you before the Ceto attacked."

"The Ceto? You mean the monster?" He asked.

"Yes, it's an uncontrollable monster that took almost three months on ceaseless fighting to seal away." She said and winced a bit. "Kane, I'm no ordinary mermaid. I am…Princess Diana…of the Jasmine Sea's Neo-Mist Palace. And the merman who almost killed you was my fiancée, Prince Alexander of the White Mist Sea."

"Princess?! While that would explain why you have proper manners that an ordinary girl…and your being a mermaid explains your otherworldly beauty…I never would have expected this. Why didn't you tell me to begin with?" He asked

"I had to keep it a secret. It was…part of the deal." She looked away.

"The deal? What deal do you mean?"

She winced, straightening herself up a little more. "As I said, I'm a Princess, and I was very unhappy with my situation. Alexander wasn't the best person to be around. He was crude and impulsive…and I wasn't even worthy of being known as a being of equal rank. I was just his toy. The day before you found me, the previous night, there was a banquet being held to "celebrate" my engagement to him. Things went wrong and unable to bear it any longer, I left. I knew if I stayed home, I would be blamed for the commotion and my parents, to avoid possible consequences from Alexander, would bind me to that monster forever. The thought of marrying for the sake of continuing tradition never made me happy, I wanted to marry for love…something I've been looking for all my life. So I prayed to the Neptune and Luna, the god of the sea and goddess of the moon, for just three days on land to find love. And if I could find someone who loves me before midnight on the third day, then I'd remain human…and if not, I would die."

"On the third day? You mean today?!" He almost panicked and held her hand, only to discover it was turning cold. "Diana…what's wrong? You're getting cold."

"The knife Alexander meant to kill you with…seems to have been laced with venom from a type of poisonous coral…that has a numbing and paralyzing effect upon contact." She chuckled a bit and winced softly. "At the banquet, after things went wrong and before I stormed out, I told Alexander I'd rather be pricked by poisonous coral and die than be his wife. I guess…I'm getting my wish."

"And you swam all this way knowing about the poison?! That was reckless!"

"I didn't know…but I suspected. Reckless as it may have been…we had to get away from Alexander and the Ceto. I wanted to protect you like you protected me."

Kane's light green eyes were filled with tears as held her. "Diana…you shouldn't have risked your life like that."

"I'd do anything for you…because…I love you." She smiled. "I've been in love with you since the moment I looked into your eyes. Being around you made me so happy…a happiness I've never known before. I wanted to spend my days with you, smiling and enjoying my freedom even if it was temporary. Even if it meant I could die, I didn't mind as long as I could be with you when it happened." Her breathing started to get heavy and shallow.

"You can't die. If you do, I'd have nothing left to live for." He held her hand to his chest. "Since meeting you, I've been happier than before and my mundane life of simply doing my royal duties brightened up. Diana…I-" He was cut off by the sudden arrival of Alexander, more determined than ever to kill Kane.

"You won't get away, Upworlder. Take your hands off my property!" He snapped.

"She isn't _your_ property! Diana is a person with feelings and dreams like anyone! She's a beautiful woman and you don't deserve her!" Kane snapped. "You're the pathetic one!"

"Enough! Now you die!" Alexander started to climb out of the water but was suddenly pulled back into the water by the guards he assumed wouldn't defy him. "What are you doing?! Let go! Let go of me, you traitors!"

"Prince Alexander, by order of King Severin and King Animus III, you are under arrest for trying to upset the balance of the two worlds." One of the guards said.

"Me?! What about her?! That wretch defied the laws and came to the Upperworld! She has LEGS! And she's revealed our secret to an Upworlder! How am I being punished?!" Alexander thrashed around like a wild shark.

"Our Princess is another matter, but you have committed the grave offense of injuring her severely and almost killing an Upworlder. Your crimes do not stop there. You also woke the Ceto, one of the seven taboos of the sea. You will stand trial for your actions and your _rank_ will not change anything."

"This is ridiculous! I won't let this matter go! I hope Neptune himself destroys your weak and pathetic kingdom!" Alexander continued to thrash around more but stopped when he heard his father's voice behind him. He turned his eyes to see his father and Diana's parents.

"Alexander, you've gone too far this time. Your actions have not gone unnoticed. I know everything you've done since the day you were born and this is the gravest offense you could commit. Waking the Ceto, injuring your fiancé, and bringing ill will to another kingdom. I cannot allow this to continue. A trial won't be necessary. You are hereby banished to your mother's Queendom in the Sapphire Sea to reflect on your actions and learn humility." King Animus III said.

"What?! You can't do that! I'm the heir to your throne! You senile old fool! I won't be denied my kingdom or my bride!" Alexander snapped.

"In addition, you are no longer engaged to my daughter. I think it's time some things changed around here starting with who marries my daughter." Queen Meroine said then looked at Kane. "And as your you, Upworlder male, kindly return my daughter."

Kane held Diana's face to his chest. He was happy that she didn't have to marry Alexander anymore, but was more distraught with the thought of never seeing her again. "I can't. I won't. I know you're her mother, but I won't give Diana back. My life will be empty with out her! Just meeting her makes me feel like I've known her all my life. If I can't see her smile, everything would be meaningless."

"Foolish boy, she is a Princess of the sea. She has no place on land. In all accounts, you should not be allowed to live just for knowing of our existence." King Severin snapped.

"I don't care about that! I don't care if she's human or a mermaid. Diana is beautiful, kind, curious, and the most amazing woman I've ever met! Your rules can't keep us apart and they won't take her from me. Because I love her!" Kane shouted. Soon a glow came from the sky and the sea as Luna and Neptune appeared in the middle of the cave.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. All is well." Luna said, looking around at everyone. King Severin, Queen Meroine, King Animus III, the guards, Prince Alexander, and Kane all stared in awe and the majestic presence in front of them. Everyone bowed in respect, except for Alexander who was still seething with hatred. Neptune approached King Severin and Queen Meroine, looking down at them. "King Severin and Queen Meroine. No doubt you two are important to the Princess. But if she were as important to you as you are to her, then she would not have felt the need to runaway and call upon Luna and myself to give her human legs."

"What?" King Severin looked up.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Queen Meroine looked up, confused.

"The princess, so distraught with how her life was, called upon us to grant her three days of freedom. She longed to find love from another since it seemed you did not love her." Luna informed them

"That's ridiculous, my lady. We do love our daughter." Queen Meroine said.

"Enough to listen to her when she's telling the truth? Enough to listen to her wishes and desires? Enough to consider what she might want with her life?" Neptune said, leaving both the King and Queen speechless. "Had you given her the love and consideration she wanted, she would have been happier. Instead of engaging her to this barbarian of a merman all for the sake of the royal tradition."

"But instead, she found happiness with this human. And enjoyed her life. She's made her feelings for him quite clear and he has done the same." Luna said and looked at Kane, floating over to him. "Now young one, I must ask. Do you mean what you say? Do you truly love the Princess even though she is a mermaid?"

Kane nodded. "Yes, I do. I've loved her since the first time I made her smile. She's important to me. I'd do anything to be with her, even if I had to become a merman! Being a Prince means nothing to be if I can't be with _my beloved_ Princess."

"He's a Prince?!" Alexander growled. "An Upworder _Prince_ stole _MY_ fiancé?! This is an insult!"

"SILENCE!" Luna snapped, glaring an icy glare at Alexander. "Along with your current punishment, you will not speak unless spoken to!" She snapped her fingers and before Alexander could utter another word, his lips closed and no matter what he tried, they would not open. Luna turned back to Kane and looked down at him endearingly. "Young Prince, would you really be willing to give up your life on land to be with her? There will be no going back if that is your choice. Think carefully and consider your options."

He smiled. "I have a younger sibling, she can take over as the next heir. I'll do anything to be with Diana."

"Then we shall grant your wish." Luna smiled.

Kane's face brightened up. "Did you hear that, Diana? I'm going to become a merman and we can be together. Diana? Diana, you ok?" Kane gently loosened his grip on her and arm fell limp onto the cove floor. "Diana? Diana, wake up…please wake up. Diana please!" His eyes teared up. "She can't…be gone…not when we can finally be together."

"Do not cry, young one. She's not gone not yet. Her heart beats faintly." Neptune said and stood next to Luna. "It appears she has been gravely injured."

"Because of that pathetic prince. He tried to kill me but she jumped in the way to protect me. She was poisoned." Kane cried.

"Poisoned?! You brat, you'd go that far just to kill one Upworlder?!" King Animus III said, allowing Alexander to open his mouth.

"Of course I would! The princess is mine! Those Upworlders are nothing compared to us! _We_ are the more dominant race! They should be wiped out!" He ranted till Luna ordered him to be silent again. She then turned to Neptune and they approached Kane, who held Diana a little tighter while trembling.

"What are you going to do? Please don't take her from me. I can't live without her." He pleaded. Luna and Neptune gently touched Diana and a warm light enveloped her for a few seconds before disappearing, having removed the poison from her body and healing her injury. Soon Diana opened her eyes and groaned softly before looking up at Kane.

"K-Kane? Am I really awake?" She asked. Kane hugged her tightly and cried.

"Yes, yes you are, Diana. And I'm so happy." He smiled.

"I had such a strange dream. Everything sounded so distant. But I heard one thing clearly. I heard you say you love me." She said, hugging him a little.

"Because I do! I love you Diana! I've been in love with you for what feels like an eternity now. And I'd give up anything for you…my status, my kingdom, the life that I've always known, I'd give it all up for you." He declared, making Diana smile. She finally felt like she was at home.

"I will not allow it. No daughter of mine will marry an Upworlder. Prince or not." King Severin said interrupting the happy moment Diana was experiencing.

"Of course you won't, Father. You never have my happiness in mind, just your foolish traditions. Well I don't care!" Diana turned to face her parents. "I am a Princess and properly of age to make my own choices! I will not be bound by either of you any longer! I don't care if you renounce my place as the heir to the throne, I'd rather live as a _human_ than return to my old life! Kane has brought me more happiness in three days than I've felt in my life and I will not let that go."

King Severin was reeling from his daughter's sudden declaration and Queen Meroine was simply at a loss for words. With that declaration, Luna and Neptune stepped in. "It seems very clear your daughter has made her decision. But since this young man wishes to experience the world below, they will start their own kingdom. And with their union, there could be hope for a peaceful union between the Upperworld and Merworld." Luna smiled.

"Um, may I ask…for one more day to say my final goodbyes?" Kane asked.

"You may, young one. You will have till sunset tomorrow. Use your time well." Luna said.

"We will come to collect you at the allotted time." Neptune said as he and Luna disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

As the guards and King Animus III left with Alexander, Kane and Diana were left in the cove with her parents. Kane carried Diana to the sea and set her down in the water. She swam over and stopped a few feet away from them. "Mother, Father…it's time I start living for myself. I've been your obedient daughter all my life. But you never understood me…nor took the time to listen to me. I want you to know that I know I'll be happy with Kane and I want you to be happy for me. In time, I hope you will be." She said.

Her father looked away while her mother sighed. "I now see we contributed to your silent suffering. And I apologize. We thought you would be happy with Alexander and it took nearly sacrificing your happiness to realize this." She said.

"I forgive you mother. I do hope one day you will open your minds and understand." Diana smiled.

Queen Meroine simply nodded and left with King Severin. Diana swam back to the land edge of the cove and smiled at Kane. "The moon is at its highest peak…meaning it must be midnight."

"Yeah, and it's so beautiful. The goddess was beautiful too." Kane said.

"You're right. Not even the finest jewels on land or in the sea compares to Lady Luna." She sighed, climbed out of the water, and sat on the cove floor. Diana removed the makeshift bandage around her waist and took off the dress, causing Kane to panic a little.

"D-Diana?! Wh-What are you doing?!" He looked away quickly.

"Kane, it's ok." She finished taking off the dress and revealed an aqua top covering her chest. "You can look. I don't know how humans depict mermaids, but we do wear clothes to cover up any personal areas. And we wear a little more clothing during special events such as banquets, weddings, and other celebrations. Besides, if we're going to be husband and wife soon, then you'll have to get used to seeing me like this."

"Yes I know that, but it's all just going pretty fast." He said and glanced at her. "Do all your clothes match?"

"Well, my tail is turquoise-aqua so I simply made a top that was either color. But I do wear other colors too." She swayed her tail in the water. "Kane, what do you have to do on land?"

"I just have to say goodbye to father and my sister. I'd also like you to meet her, but I don't know if you can leave the water anymore. I just need to set a few things in order before really accepting a new life." He said, putting his arm around her as they stared at the moon. "Hey, Diana…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to do something but I would like your permission to do it."

"Of course. What is it?" She looked at him. Kane looked at her, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Diana's heart skipped a beat but she eventually returned his kiss. _'His lips are so soft and warm. Is this what the humans call a kiss? I've never experienced it before now. And it feels so nice.'_ She thought as their lips separated.

"I guess…that was your first kiss, huh?" his cheeks turned pink as Diana nodded. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Honestly, I would have waited till we were married, but I couldn't." He said and looked out at the sea. "How are we going to get back to land?"

"Leave that to me." She smiled and slid back into the water, disappearing under the dark surface. She resurfaced with a couple of blue dolphins. "Meet Nyx and Ophelia, my friends. They happen to be migrating in the area." The dolphins squeaked excitedly and lightly splashed around. Kane stared in amazement, having never seen a dolphin so very closely.

"They're amazing and so happy. Can I touch them?" He asked.

"Of course, they're really nice and love to play." She smiled, hugging Ophelia. Kane timidly reached out and touched Nyx, who clicked her tongue contently.

"Wow, this is amazing. Are we going to ride them back?"

"Of course we are. They're really fast and they've migrated to this area a lot so they already know where to go. Isn't that right girls?" She asked and the dolphins splashed water around happily. "Just climb onto her back and hang on."

Kane climbed into the water, shivering since he had already dried off, then carefully climbed onto Nyx's back and held onto her fin. Diana sat sidesaddle on Ophelia. "No showing off now, girls." Nyx and Ophelia squeaked and took off into the night with Kane and Diana.

Back on land, Kane laid on the beach and stared at the stars with Diana sitting next to him. The gentle waves licked at her tail as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Kane, you can begin to take care of your final business. There's somewhere I can sleep for the night till you're ready." She said.

"But I can't leave you here alone."

"And you can't reveal my existence to other humans. We don't know how they'll react…not unless we manage to make some sort of peace agreement between our worlds." Diana pulled her tail to her chest. "But that seems too much like a dream."

"It could be reality if my sister accepts you. And she's pretty accepting of everyone." Kane chuckled as he stood up, dusting the sand from his clothes. "You do have a point though. I'll go now and get everything done in the morning. Then, I'll be back and we'll always be together." He gently kissed her forehead.

Diana smiled and moved back into the water. "I'll be waiting."

Kane watched her disappear under the waves and makes his way back to his castle. He spent the night answering questions from his maids and the ship's crew who searched for him. He took a bath and went to bed, thinking about Diana and the life they'll soon share together.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kane started his duties as prince as normal. But everyone could tell there was a different air about him. He took less time to get his work done, made his rounds a little longer than usual, etc. He looked nostalgic and distant in thought, but no one worried too much. Around noon Kane visited his younger sister, Evie, much to her surprise.

"Evie, my sweet little sister." He smiled and hugged her.

"Kane, I was so worried yesterday! That storm…the crew said they couldn't find you when this huge sea monster attacked. I thought you were dead." She said.

"No, I'm ok. There's something we need to talk about though." He walked her out to the palace gardens and sat under the gazebo. He asked a maid to bring them some tea and cookies. When their snack arrived, Evie took a few sips of her tea before looking at Kane seriously.

"Kane, what's going on? You sounded so serious. Did something happen?" She asked.

"You don't know the half of it. In fact, I doubt you'll believe me…but I want you to stay calm when I tell you this." He said a little sternly.

With an agreeing nod, Kane proceeded to tell his sister of the events that occurred since he met Diana. His face lit up with a bright smile as he spoke and he was like the happiest person alive. He hesitated a bit when he talked about how he found out Diana was a mermaid princess and how he was able to save her from a fate she didn't want, but he hesitated even more when he mentioned what he was going to do to be with her. When he finished his story, Evie was speechless.

"So…the commoner girl who all the maids were buzzing about…she's an actual mermaid? And a princess?" She lightly tapped a butterfly shaped cookie on her plate as she looked at him. "And she was the one who saved you not only from the monster that attacked your ship yesterday but from this possessive and crazy fiancée as well as her overbearing parents. Not only that, but you were "blessed" but two gods who are coming back today to turn you into a merman so you can swim off into the sunset?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable but it-" Kane was cut off when his sister had hugged him so fast, the seat he was in fell backwards.

"Unbelievable? It's amazing! To think you get the perfect fairy tail life! You're going to marry a mermaid princess and become a merman…not only that…I'll have a mermaid for a sister-in-law!" She shrieked with delight. "Oh Kane, why didn't you introduce me to her sooner?! I would have loved to meet her if she's a beautiful as you say. Oh please can I meet her? I want to meet her so bad now."

Kane chuckled and sat up as best he could. "Of course you can. I'm sure she's still in the area at the beach. She might be shy at first, but I'm sure she'd like you."

Evie stood up and giggled. "I'm sure I'd love her. Oh if only you could have your wedding here on land or I could go into the sea to be there for the wedding. It would be so perfect. Kane, I want you to promise that you'll come to visit whenever you can."

"I promise, Ev." He smiled and stood up, dusting himself off.

After finishing their snack, Kane took Evie to the beach and looked around. Seeing the sea so calm and mysterious made him feel at peace. He wouldn't have thought that a huge storm, getting attacked by the Ceto, and finding out the woman he loved is a mermaid would happen. He glanced over and saw Evie kick off her shoes and walk around barefoot, getting to the edge where the sea and sand met. "Where is she?" She asked.

"I'm sure she's here. She said she knew where to sleep last night. Maybe she's somewhere eating?" He said, wondering what she ate as a mermaid. Something shimmered and splashed in the water before becoming fully visible. Diana springs out of the water up to her waist and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Diana…that's her. Diana!" Kane smiled, calling out her name.

She sat up and looked around till she spotted him on the beach. "Kane!" She disappeared into the water and swam as close as she could, her turquoise-aqua tail shimmering in the shallow water. She reappeared again, her tail creating small waves in the water. She smiled brightly at Kane and he smiled back. "Hello, my love."

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

" Yes, Kane. I slept just fine. Remember the cave we took shelter in the other day? The sand in the water is so warm, I dug a hole deep enough for my body to fit and curled up in it. It was pretty cozy." Diana smiled

Kane thought of Diana doing this and laughed a bit, but stopped when his sister cleared her throat. Evie smiled and approached them.

"Who are you?" Diana asked

"I'm Evie, Kane's younger sister. And…your soon to be sister in law." She squeaked. "Amazing, you're more beautiful than Kane described. He's so lucky"

"I'm the lucky one. To find someone as kind as him" she said "Oh, I must make you uncomfortable looking down at me. Allow me to fix that." Diana pulled the water up around her waist till it had her "standing" at eye level. Her strapless top, held together in front by a broach, matched the color of her shimmering tail. "There, that's much better."

"You can control water?" Kane asked.

"Yes, all mermaids and mermen can. We try not to as much as possible. It's all connected to our emotions. And if our emotions are really strong, we can influence the weather, like that sudden storm from the other day. I think Alexander caused it and then I calmed it down," Diana explained.

"Does that mean all the storms we've had were from your kind?" Evie asked.

"No, many of them were natural storms."

"Evie, I need you by my side today. When we talk to father and when we address the people to tell them that I'm stepping down from the throne. Well this throne." Kane said then looked at Diana. "I'll be sitting on a new one with the woman I love." He smiled.

Evie smiled. "Of course bother, I'm sure father will approve of your decision. He's always been kind enough to let us make our own choices."

"I'll be waiting in the cave for you. Remember to be there…before sunset." Diana smiled and held Kane's hand.

"Of course, my darling."

"May I come as well? I would like to…if that's ok." Evie asked timidly.

"I think that would be fine. I mean we'll be family soon." Diana smiled.

With that, Kane stood up with a very excited Evie. "We'll be back, darling. We have a lot to do today."

"Alright, don't strain yourselves." Diana said and the water receded from around her waist, landing her back in the ocean. "I'm going to find some oysters to eat." And with that, Diana disappeared beneath the surface. Kane went back to the palace with Evie, chatting the whole time about Diana.

As the day rolled on, Kane taught Evie a few things. He helped her sign documents that would need her full approval since she was to take his place as heir, the routes he took when walking through town to check on his citizens, negotiating with traders, etc. Around noon, he talked with their father about his decision to hand his spot on the throne over to his sister and left out details about Diana other than the fact the he had found a wife. King Alaczar, Kane and Evie's sick father, gave his approval seeming to know what was going on. Despite being sick and bedridden, King Alaczar pretty much had ears everywhere and was well informed, via servant's gossip. Once given the ok, Kane and Evie addressed their citizens about the slight change in power. The citizens, once the announcement was done, begun to gossip about why Kane would be stepping down. Some speculated he was running away with the "mysterious common girl", others thought it was a form of exile; many simply had no opinion on the subject because Kane was a kind and well loved prince. So no one really stayed on the topic for very long.

From the time since the conclusion of the announcement to close to sunset, Kane was in the library with Evie showing her where the books she would need were shelved. Books on the kingdom's history, its agriculture, relations with neighboring kingdoms, etc. It's not that she didn't know where they were; she just used it to spend the little time she had left with her big brother. When the time came, they made their way to the cave where Diana was waiting. She had pulled herself up onto the small beach in there and let her fins rest under some warm sand. When she saw Kane and Evie coming, she waved at them.

"It's almost time. Are you ready Kane?" Diana asked.

"Of course I am if it means I can spend my life with you." He smiled.

Diana, Kane and Evie watched and the sun and ocean connected on the horizon. The warm glow of the sun washing over them as it slowly set and Kane wondered what his new life would be like. Would many of the things he's grown up doing, such as customs and etiquette, be the same or different? Of course his meals would be different and maybe how he sleeps. As he thought on this, and as the sun had set halfway on the horizon, Luna and Neptune appeared.

"Young one, it is time." Neptune said.

"Remember, in doing this, there is no going back." Luna reminded him.

Kane nodded and smiled. "I'm ready. I've taken care of everything I could. The rest in in my sister's hands." He said.

"Very well. Step into the water and bring Diana with you." Luna said. Kane picked Diana up and walked into the water up to his waist before setting her down. He held her close before looking at the sun, which was almost completely set.

"Do you vow to protect our world under the waves? As it's newest King, will you rule your citizens with just kindness and compassion? Do you vow to uphold the peace between both worlds?" Neptune asked and without hesitation, Kane said, "I promise." With that, the last rays of the setting sun extended towards the cave and surrounded them. Evie watched as the rays surrounded both Diana and Kane before they disappeared.

"Wh-What happened? Where are they?" Evie looked out towards the spot they were standing and the horizon, the sun already completely set. "Kane? Diana? Where are you?!"

After a few moments, Diana came back up holding Kane in her arms. She brought him back to the edge of the beach where Evie helped to pull him up onto the sand. "Diana what happened? You both disappeared. I-I didn't know what…what's wrong with him?"

"We're ok…it was so odd. I felt like we merged for a second then…we were simply laying there." Diana said then looked down at the water, seeing a dark blue tail with a teal waist belt and matching fin. Before she could touch it, Kane sat up quickly and gasped, pushing his wet black hair from his face. He looked around almost disoriented for a second before his vision cleared. He saw Diana and Evie looking a little stunned.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Brother…your legs…" Evie started.

"Your tail is…beautiful" Diana finished and showed him. Kane looked down to see his legs had changed into a tail, carefully lifting it from the water. He ran his hand over the smooth texture of his new tail and fin, marveled by its shine.

"How are you feeling?" Neptune asked, snapping Kane back to reality.

"It's a strange feeling. I've spent my entire life walking on two legs. Now it feels like they've simply merged into one, yet still very natural at the same time." He smiled.

"You'll get used to it more soon enough. Along with this, you do have some new gifts. Use them to protect your new world and the woman you love." Luna said and smiled.

"I will, thank you very much." He bowed respectfully. And with that, Luna and Neptune disappeared; leave the three in the cave. Evie reached over and touched Kane's new tail. She could hardly contain her excitement as she hugged him.

"I was worried for a second, but this is amazing. My brother's a merman! Is your tail heavy at all?" She asked.

"It is a little, but I think I'll get used to it." He smiled.

"It'll take time, right now it'll be the equivalent of teaching a newborn how to swim for the first time. And the gifts the goddess mention, I guess you now have powers like I do. Teaching you how to control those will take time. Almost like a right of passage. When you fully master them, then you are ready to become King." Diana smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And I'll be more than happy having you as my teacher." He smiled.

Evie watched them both. "I'm so happy for the both of you. I promise to make you proud of me. I'll take care of the people and rule them properly." She promised.

"I know you will, Evie. You'll make a fine Queen." Kane smiled.

"Kane, we must go. We have a bit of a swim ahead of us." Diana said. "When you have control of your abilities, you'll be able to come back."

"Alright. Evie, I must go. But I'll be back." He said and hugged Evie tightly.

"May you have everlasting happiness, brother," Evie smiled and hugged him back. "And you take good care of Diana."

"I will." He let go of Evie and pushed himself into the water with Diana.

"Goodbye, Evie. We shall meet again." Diana waved. And as Evie waved back at them, Diana and Kane disappeared under the rolling waves.

After a little time underwater, Kane adjusted to breathing, but he swam pretty clumsily. He looked at his bride-to-be and smiled. "So what happens now?"

"Now we go to my kingdom so I can teach you how to control your new abilities. And after that…we live happily ever after." Diana smiled.

"But it won't end there. We'll be happy in this life and love each, forever." He smiled and took her hand. And with that, Diana and Kane took their first watery steps towards their future.


	10. Chapter 10

*** 2 YEARS LATER ***

Kane's attendants were preparing him for his wedding day. They put gold wristbands on him and a transparent cape. Kane stared at himself in the mirror and looked like he had almost seen a ghost. Needless to say he was out of his mind nervous about getting married. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm going to mess this up; I just know it. What if I can't make her happy?" Kane sighed as one of the attendants combed his hair.

"Your Highness, you won't mess up. You'll be just fine. Princess Diana loves you. And I know you'll make her happier than you ever thought." The attendant said. "It's very simple, you both say a few vows and are blessed by lord Neptune. And then you'll both be granted a kingdom of your own."

"That simple huh?" He chuckled a little. 'Even if it's that simple, I still think I'll mess up.' He thought.

"You're all finished, Your Highness. We will come to collect you when it's time." The attendant bowed and left to see how Diana's preparation was going. When it was time for the wedding, Kane was escorted to the banquet hall and to the front alter. The banquet hall was decorated in pleasant shades of coral and filled with royalty from all the 12 oceans. Seeing everyone in the room with all eyes on him, Kane felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply. Especially with Diana's parents standing at the altar across from him, he felt King Severin's eyes practically burning into his soul.

'What am I doing? I can't do this! What if I can't make her happy? What if I'm not even recognized as a real King? There are some people here who still don't even deem me worthy of even joining their ranks…including her parents! I feel like I'm in too far over my head now.' Kane thought. Hearing the other royals gasp in awe, Kane focused his attention on what had them so interested. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor from what he saw. Diana, swimming down the aisle, in what looks like a sheer white dress and a bouquet of sea lilies. 'Oh my gosh…she's so…radiant. More than that, she's an angel.' He thought as Diana made it to the end of the aisle and stood next to him.

A light surrounded them and Neptune's voice was heard. "We are here today to unite these two in wedded union. Princess Diana and her mate, a former Upworlder, have defied the laws you have put in place in order to combine our two worlds. And now they will complete their vows with all of you as their witnesses. You may proceed."

"I swear, by lord Neptune and lady Luna, to protect both the world above and below with all my power. I will be a just, kind, caring, and honest ruler as well as a strong wife and Queen for my King. And I swear to one day, find a ways, to live in peace with the Upworlders." Diana vowed.

"I swear, by lord Neptune and lady Luna, to protect both the world above and below with all my power. I will be a just, kind, caring, and honest ruler as well as a strong husband and King for my…" Kane stopped and stared lovingly at Diana. She was more radiant than the sun above and any of the wonders she's shown him in the last two years. And he knew with these words, it would open the doors to a whole new world for both of them. "I will be a just, kind, caring, and honest ruler as well as a strong husband and King for my Queen. And I swear to one day, find a ways, to live in peace with the Upworlders." He finished.

"Then with my blessing, I declare these vows valid and present to you King Kane and Queen Diana." Neptune declared. There were dispersed applauds from those in attendance. Diana rolled her eyes and the light suddenly grew brighter around her till it was almost blinding. When the light faded, Diana's white sheer dress was replaced with her turquoise-aqua tail having formed up to cover her upper body with light blue cloths forming around her shoulders to match her waist belt and her tri-colored hair turned a subtle coral pink. Kane was astonished by what happened and the dispersed applauds filled the room.

Before Kane could say anything, Diana grabbed his hand and swam out of there and to Quiet Crescent as fast as she could. When there, she sat on the crescent rock with Kane and smiled. "I guess I've been fully blessed as a Queen. I hear this happens to all mermaid royalty blessed by Neptune."

"Diana, I'm pretty much shocked. But I didn't feel much of a change." Kane said.

"You'll have a little more power than before. And we won't age as fast." Diana said, swaying her tail.

"Wait, we won't?"

"Of course not. My parents have been on the throne for a little over 300 years."

"300 years?! Then you would be…how old?"

"I wasn't born till I believe 150 years into my parents reign, but I simply matured slowly. It's a common thing in our kind." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Kane let everything sink in and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well that's interesting to know and quite convenient. Because now I know that the what I said two years ago will definitely happen." He smiled.

"What did you say two years ago?" She looked up at him.

Kane looked down at her and held her hand. "That we'll be happy and love each other forever." With those words and the promise of forever, Kane and Diana shared a happily passionate kiss. Afterwards, they raced each other back to the palace in order to ride their seahorse drawn chariot to the Sapphire Sea to begin their new lives.


End file.
